


So Sorry, I Couldn't Help Myself

by Kevefru



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevefru/pseuds/Kevefru
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	So Sorry, I Couldn't Help Myself

It was early in the morning and the sun wasn't even out yet. Akito sound asleep, curled in a small ball next to Shigure wrapped around his arms. Slowly Shigure woke up yawning quietly, and looked down at Akito still asleep. She was so beautiful so...calm, all Shigure wanted to do was take a picture and show it to her when she wakes up. Shigure was rather curious he's never taken a picture of her before. Quietly, Shigure unpluged his phone and picked it up on the small table next to his side of the bed. He turned on the light to get a decent lighting in the room and sat up in bed and took a picture. "So adorable" he whispered to himself, all he had to do know was wait for her to wake up. "What am I supposed to do now..." ,he wined, "Akito's still sleeping it would only be rude to wake her up..." he mumbled. ''I could always read a book,'' he thougt to himself, "yea, thats good way to pass time." 

Two hour passed slowly Akito's slowly opens her eye's, after a few seconds have passed she got up sitting in bed looking around the room, still a little tired. She stared at Shigure for a few moments, "Good morning." She said simply, yawning streching her arms. "Good morning sunshine~" Shigure said closing his book puting it on the table, kissing her on her cheek, makeing her blush a little bit, she was still getting used to being loved like this. "Mmm...what time is it..." she said quietly. "Let me check." He said reaching for his phone. "Oh that reminds me I have something to show you." He said smiling. "Hmm, what is it?" Akito said resting her head on his shoulder. Shigure showed her the picture, looking down at her. She was bright red. "Wh-when did you take this picture?" She said looking at him, Shigure laughed. "Haha, when you where sleeping, you look absolutely adorable Akito." He said caressing her hair. "I-I..." she said not knowing what to say she felt so embarrassed she didn't even know why it was just a picture after all, but it was on Shigure's phone. "This would be nice for my wallpaper dont you think?" Shigure said smirking, "Do whatever you want with it." She said looking away. "Oh, anything?" He said holding in a chuckle, Akito looked back at him blushing even more. "Just shut up Shigure." "Hawww, why do you have to be so mean to me." Shigure winned. Akito smiled and kissed his forehead. "Stupid." She whispered in his ear, moving herself on his lap kissing him on the lips.


End file.
